Nightmare experiance
by Pikachu Girl
Summary: Sarah was a normal girl who happened to be a pokemon, now she's traped in her game world and has just ran into a horny Sandshrew. PokemonxPokemon contains Sex / Lemon.


Okay this is my first ever Pokemon Story, it's not to long and not to short. :D It's just right!  
But seriously, this is rated M for a reason, there will be a ton of Smuty lemony sex scenes in this. And there is one in this chapter actually, seeing as it is a one shot for now... May add more later if I get some reviews, I made it to where I could if I wanted to at the end :3. Don't flame or call me sick for righting this, I have a freedom to write what i please. So please no flaming, but if you don't like PokemonxPokemon then DO NOT READ THIS! I warned you okay so let me start with my newest story.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she laid under a tree, it was the strangest thing, almost like a dream. Last night she had stayed up late playing her pokemon game, she had just caught a pikachu when her mother had made her go to sleep. She had done as she was told but all the while she thought of the new pokemon she had caught and how she wished they were real, unfortunately for her that wish did come true. She had woken up under the very same tree she was now under, but not in her world she had thought it to be.

She stumbled to her feet and began to walk around the forest, it was strange, she did tend to sleep walk but there wasn't a forest near her house, so where was she? She was confused, the trees weren't even the type that grew in Arazona so why was she seeing trees like this everywhere she turned? So many questions were running through her head but none of them were as bad as what she was about to find.

Sarah walked through the woods until she heard the grass rustle, it was probably just a wild animal but none the less she walked over to the tall grass and looked in it. What she saw she couldn't believe, it was a Raichu! A real live Raichu right in front of her! She was about to say something to it when but before she could it spoke, "What do you want, I've never seen you around here, are you from a city?" It asked with a slight growl, its cheeks sparking as if to challenge her.

"Y-You can talk?" She said and nearly fell back when it walked over to her. It smirked and crossed its arms, "Of course I can talk! Why are you walking like that, for Raichu like me to walk on my hind legs is normal but not for a pikachu." It said with a small laugh as she stared up at him in confusion, her tail twitched as she gasped, "I'm a Pikachu?" She looked down at herself to find he was telling the truth, "B-but I can be a wild Pikachu!" The Raichu rolled its eyes at this and smirked, "Then find a trainer and be tamed, though it aint as great as it seems. Trainers are cruel." He said as his ears began to twitch, "And ones pretty close, I'll see you around shrimp." It said and darted into the bushes, running away from where the trainer was soon to be.

Sarah sighed and looked around her, if it was true and she was a wild Pikachu she would need to hide from the trainer, looking around she saw a hole just big enough for her to fit in, it was the perfect hiding place so she ran to it. She made it in just in time, she could hear the human walking on the earth above her and so deciding it wasn't safe up there she began to explore the wide cavern below. It was huge, and a pokemon had clearly dug it, so she knew there was one in here somewhere but where it was she didn't know.

Sarah jumped when she heard a loud chuckle coming from behind her, "H-Hello?" she squeaked as she turned around to see a Sandshrew standing behind her. "Wh-what do you want?" She tried to sound bold but in all reality she was horrified. The Sandshrew walked up to her with a wide smirk on its face, "Well little Pikachu I think your a little lost." It said as it looked at her tail and smirked wider at the curved dent in it marking her a female. " I-I'm not a Pikachu I'm a human! And my name is Sarah!" She managed to bark out in a fearless tone as her body continued to shake. "I honestly could careless what you are." The Sandshrew said as he backed her into a corner and pined her to it with one claw, "So long as your female, I'd fuck you even if you were human!" It said with a loud laugh.

Sarah's hole body began to shake, she was going to be raped by a Sandshrew. Tears began to leak out of her eyes as he pressed his lips to her's, she could feel him rubbing his manhood (I honestly don't know what to call it in this situation.) against her thighs causing her body to react against her mind. She didn't want this but her body did and so did the male in front of her. He rubed his free clawed hand up and down her side as he forced his tongue into her mouth, he was thrilled when he felt Sarah kissing him back. She had given into the pleasure against her minds wishes, but she could honestly care less it just felt so good to be touched.

Sandshrew smirked as he laid her on her stomach facing the hard ground below them, he was going to make her scream no matter how much she didn't want it. He began to position him self behind her before pushing into her now dripping wet hole, only the tip was in at first but with one merciless thrust he had buried his entire length into her. Sarah screamed in pain as she felt the male vurried inside of her, it hurt so bad she just wanted him out NOW! "Shhhh.." He cooed into her ear as he began to thrust in and out of her moist hole, "It will feel good soon my little bitch." It said with a dark chuckle as he began to pick up his pace, and true to his word moments later Sarah had began moaning in pleasure. She moaned louder and louder as she began to move with him, spreading her legs farther causing him to go in deeper.

"A-AH! S-Sandshrew!" She screamed as she released her female juices onto his shaft. Sandshrew absolutely lost it when he heard the Pikachu screaming his name and with a low grunt he released his seed deep inside of her.

Sarah laid there on the ground, exhausted and in to much pain to move. Sandshrew had left her what felt like hours ago and told her not to be here when he got back unless she wanted another round. With slight difficulty Sarah began to stumble her way out of the hole and back onto the surface, she had never known such agony in her life as the feelings she had just then, she felt used.

* * *

This was my first oneshot and if you suggest a pairing I'll make another, Just review and leave a pokemon that you want me too use next with Pikachu. If you want a new pairing send me a PM, I will do Human x Pokemon or another Pokemon x Pokemon. And there are no limits to what I will do, I can do K to M rateings so feel free to ask for _anything_.

_xChelsea-chan_


End file.
